


Time Capsule

by twobrownsugar (kyungchogiwhat)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungchogiwhat/pseuds/twobrownsugar
Summary: Nakaipit sa diary ni Seokmin ang sulat ng isang Grade 8 na Jisoo Hong para sa sarili niya sa hinaharap.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 6





	Time Capsule

**Author's Note:**

> Nabuo dahil si Soonyoung ang unang bumati kay Jihoon noong birthday nito. (At wala itong kinalaman sa istorya.)

Nakangiting naglalakad si Seokmin papunta sa dorm na magsisilbing pangalawang tahanan niya ngayong kolehiyo. Backpack lang ang dala niya ngayon dahil nauna nang naipadala noong Lunes ang ibang gamit niya. Mga damit lang naman iyon, ang iba pa niyang kailangan ay sa kalapit na mall na lang niya bibilhin.

Akala niya ay imposibleng matanggap siya sa pangarap niyang kolehiyo dahil ang paniniwala niya'y hindi naman siya ganoon katalino. Isa pa, hindi rin siya taga-Maynila kaya naman hindi niya inasahang papayag ang nanay niya nang magpaalam siyang gusto niyang mag-exam dito. Tubong Palawan si Seokmin, at bilang bunsong anak at baby ng angkan ay pakiramdam niya'y masyado siyang naging  _ sheltered _ . Kaya naman noong panahon na para magdesisyon kung magka-college ba siya o hindi, at kung magka-college ba siya ay saan ay ninais na niyang bumukod. Nasa tamang edad na rin naman siya.

Nang buksan ni Seokmin ang pinto ng kwarto niya, nadatnan niya ang dalawang roommates niya sa kani-kanilang mga kama. Ang kwarto ay may isang double-deck at isang single bed, at nakita niyang bakante ang baba ng double deck kaya naman doon siya dumiretso matapos niyang batiin ang roommates niya. Ibiniba niya ang gamit niya at umupo sa kama.

"Good afternoon, ulit!" muling pagbati ni Seokmin at tinignan ang kaniyang mga kasama. Hindi siya sanay na tahimik. Hindi lang siya sa pamilya bunso, maging sa barkada niya sa Palawan. Siya yung tipong cute, active, at clingy na bunso. Kapag tahimik ang barkada, siya ang unang magsasalita o magtatanong. Kaya naman siya rin ang gagawa noon dito. Nakakatakot, pero mag-uusap at mag-uusap din naman sila't isang sem  _ o isang taon kapag nagustuhan nila ang isa't isa, o hanggang pag-graduate kung sila na talaga _ sila magsasama, baka nahihiya lang din yung dalawa kaya di sila nagsasalita kaya nag-volunteer na siya  _ as tribute _ . "Ako nga pala si Seokmin Lee! Nakita niyo na siguro sa box, ang laki-laki ng sulat ni Mama e."

Tumawa nang mahina ang mga roommate niya. "Hi, Seokmin! Oo nga, yung isang box nga Seok lang nakalagay. Ako pala si Mingyu Kim. Gyu na lang ang itawag mo sa akin. Nagtataka ka siguro kung bakit dyan ka nakapwesto?" tanong ng isa niyang roommate na nakahiga sa single bed sa kabilang banda ng kwarto.

"Nagbunutan na kami nung Lunes kung saan kami pupuwesto. Iyon yung natirang papel sa mesa sa tabi ng bintana. Ayos lang ba sa'yo?" sagot naman ng isa pa niyang roommate na nakaupo sa itaas na parte ng double deck. "Ako nga pala si Joshua Hong. Josh na lang for short."

Nilapitan ni Seokmin ang mesa at binuksan ang papel. DD–down nga ang nakalagay. "Ayos lang, Joshua, sa'yo ba okay lang?" tanong ni Seokmin dahil naisip niya na ang pwesto ni Joshua ang pinaka-hindi kumportable.

"Okay lang ako dito. Gusto ko 'to walang makakakita sa akin habang tulog." pagbibiro ni Joshua.

"Oy Kuya Shua huwag niyo akong picturan pag tulog ha!" natatawang sagot ni Mingyu.

"Kuya? Hindi ba tayo magkakaedad dito? Pare-pareho tayong first year, di ba?" tanong ni Seokmin.

"Ahh, oo." sagot ni Joshua. "Pare-pareho tayong first year pero mas matanda ako kay Mingyu ng halos dalawang taon kasi tumira ako sa Korea ng dalawang taon. Natapos ko hanggang senior high dito, pero hindi ako tumuloy ng college sa Korea. I assume mas matanda rin ako sa'yo, Seokmin?"

"Nineteen po ako, Josh— Kuya." sabi ni Seokmin. "February 18 po birthday ko. Hehe."

"Ahh, so ako pala ang pinakabata sa atin. April naman ako." dagdag ni Mingyu.

Tumawa lang nang mahina si Joshua bago sinabing, "Bilang mabuting Kuya, tatanggapin ko nang bukal sa aking kalooban na ako'y dito matutulog sa loob ng limang buwan."

Nagpatuloy ang pag-uusap ng tatlo hanggang mag-11 p.m. Lumabas sila saglit pa-Ministop para maghapunan at nag-grocery para hindi na sila kumain ng fastfood sa mga susunod na araw. Kung suswertehin nga naman si Seokmin, pareho pang marunong magluto ang mga roommate niya.

Bago matulog ay nilabas ni Seokmin ang kaniyang  _ journal _ . Tulog na si Mingyu at nakahiga na rin si Joshua. Hindi alam ni Seokmin kung tulog na ba ang isa dahil hindi niya naman nakikita. Nang buksan ni Seokmin ang journal ay laking gulat niya nang may nalaglag na envelope mula rito. Nang kaniyang tignan ay naalala niyang inipit nga niya pala ang  _ time capsule letter _ niya rito nang muli nilang hukayin ang mga ito bago sila grumaduate. Ngunit hindi lang ang sulat niya para sa sarili ang nalaglag. May isa pang envelope na kasamang lumabas mula sa journal.

Grade 8 noon si Seokmin nang pagawin sila ng time capsule letter sa kanilang Values Education na subject. Gusto ni Seokmin ang mga ganito. Bilang isang sentimental na tao, patuloy siyang nagsusulat ng  _ diary _ . Hindi naman siya araw-araw nagsusulat, tuwing may espesyal na pangyayari lang. Minsan nga'y buwan ang pagitan ng mga entry niya sa diary. 

Binalikan ni Seokmin ang isang entry niya sa journal,  _ hindi na diary dahil #adulting na raw siya _ , five years ago. Oo, parehong notebook pa rin ang gamit niya dahil hindi pa naman ubos ang page. Sa katunayan, wala pang sampu ang entry niya noong 2013.

_ 2013, September 19 _

_ Gumawa kami ng letter para sa aming mga Grade 10 na sarili. Ginawa ko nang seryoso ang activity kahit mukhang loko-loko lang ang ginawa ni Soonyoung na sulat. Panay kasi ang tawa niya habang sumusulat siya. Anyway, hindi ko na muna isusulat kung ano yung nilagay ko sa letter kasi bubungkalin naman namin ang lupa sa 2015. _

_ Pinapili kami ng lugar sa isang side ng garden kung saan namin gusto ibaon yung mga letter na nilagay namin sa bote para hindi masira. Nung namili ako ng lugar at nagbungkal ay may bote pa na may sulat sa pinagbungkalan ko. Nakapagtataka kasi sabi ni Ma'am ay wala na dapat nakabaon dun dahil kakabungkal lang din ng mga Grade 10 ng sulat nila na ginawa nila 2 years ago. Pero ayun na nga. Lilipat na sana ako ng lugar pero pinakuha sa akin ni Ma'am yung bote para malaman daw namin kung kanino iyon at maibigay sa kaniya. Pagkatanggal sa bote niya ay nilibing ko naman ang bote ko. _

_ Pagkabalik sa classroom ay binuksan ko ang bote ni supposedly Grade 10 sunbae. Ang nakalagay sa envelope ay,  _ Para sa 18-year-old Jisoo Hong. _ Nagulat si Ma'am nang basahin ko at sinabi sa akin na nag-transfer daw pala si Jisoo Hong after ng Grade 8, kaya walang kumuha ng bote niya. _

_ Ayun, di na rin kinuha ni Ma'am sa akin yung sulat. Hindi ko na rin tinuloy basahin. Hindi ko na lang alam kung anong gagawin ko dito. Baka pag na-bore ako ay hanapin ko si Jisoo Hong na nag-aral ng Grade 7 at 8 sa PHS bago siya mag-transfer. _

Napangiti na lang si Seokmin sa binasa. Na-miss niya tuloy ang bff niyang si Soonyoung. Sabi kasi nun ay hindi muna siya magka-college dahil hindi niya pa alam kung ano pa rin ang gusto niyang gawin sa buhay. Alam ni Seokmin na hindi totoo iyon dahil pagpasok pa lang ng high school ay desidido na si Soonyoung mag-aral ng Performance Arts. Hindi alam ni Seokmin kung bakit hindi rin tumuloy si Soonyoung sa Maynila dahil pareho naman nilang dream school ito at pareho rin silang nakapasa. Sayang, kasi kung tumuloy siguro si Soonyoung ay magrerenta na lang sila ng apartment sa labas ng school, idadamay na nila ang isa pa nilang kaibigang si Wonwoo, o Kuya Wonwoo ni Seokmin dahil sina Soonyoung at Wonwoo ang magkaedad. Hindi matawag na kuya ni Seokmin si Soonyoung kahit na siya ang pinakamatanda sa kanilang tatlo dahil sabay silang nag-aral, natuwa raw kasi si Soonyoung maglaro nung mga bata sila kaya tatlong beses siya nag-kinder at nauna si Wonwoo nag-Grade 1.

  
  
  
  
  


Kinaumagahan ay nag-offer na tumulong si Joshua sa pag-aayos ng gamit ni Seokmin. Maaga kasing umalis si Mingyu, pagkatapos pa lang ng almusal ay nagmamadali na siyang tumakbo.

"Promise ako na magluluto ng dinner mamaya," mabilis na sabi ni Mingyu habang nagsusuot ng rubber shoes, "Ililibot daw kami nung isa kong Kuya na friend sa mga gym, nakakahiya namang magpakita nang walang dala, so bibili ako ng kape sa labas."

"Okay lang Gyu, ano ka ba!" sabi ni Seokmin. "Hindi ka naman required na tulungan ako."

"Hala siya! Friends na kaya tayo kaya tutulungan kita okay? Pero mamayang gabi na." tumatawang sagot ni Mingyu.

"Nagmamadali ka di ba Gyu?" sabi ni Joshua na tila ba nanunukso.

"Ay oo nga pala! Sige Seok, Kuya Shua, abangan niyo mamaya ang luto ko."

Pagkatapos mag-almusal nina Seokmin at Joshua ay nag-umpisa na silang mag-ayos ng gamit. May tatlong cabinet sa kwarto, at itinira nina Joshua at Mingyu kay Seokmin ang cabinet na pinakamalapit sa double deck. Inuna nilang imisin ang isang box na puro damit lang ang laman. Matagal-tagal din nila itong inayos dahil marami ring baong damit si Seokmin.

“Hindi rin kasi ako makakauwi basta-basta, malayo kasi ang probinsya ko, kaya ayan para talaga akong pinalayas ni Mama.” paliwanag ni Seokmin.

Matapos mananghalian sa labas dahil masyadong makalat sa maliit nilang dorm para magluto ay itinuloy nila ang pag-aayos ng gamit ni Seokmin. Nahiya pa si Seokmin dahil hindi niya raw talaga alam ang laman ng pangalawang box dahil nanay niya ang nag-ayos.

“Mamaya mga underwear pala ‘to, ako na Kuya Shua! Wala ka bang pupuntahan?”

“Pinapaalis mo ba ako sa sarili kong dorm, Seokmin?” pang-aasar ni Joshua habang malakas na tumatawa. “Tsaka nandoon sa naunang box yung undies mo di ba? Inagaw mo rin sa akin kanina.”

“E! Kuya naman e!”

Tumawa pa ulit nang malakas si Joshua, “O siya sige. Titignan ko kung may magagawa ako sa labas, tutal pinapalayas mo naman na ako.”

“E hindi ganun yun, Kuyaaaaaa!”

Tumayo si Joshua at kinuha ang sumbrero sa may kama niya. “Binibiro lang kita, Seok. Sige, labas na rin muna ako. Baka may gusto kang ipabili? Ay, akin na pala yung phone mo.”

Binigay naman ni Seokmin ang phone niya. Maya-maya’t narinig niya na nag-ring ang phone ni Joshua. “Ayan, sinave ko na yung number ko, tapos nandito na rin yung number mo.” sabi ni Joshua sabay ng pagbalik niya ng phone ni Seokmin. “Message mo na lang ako kung may ipapabili ka. Message rin kita mamaya pag pauwi na ko para maalala mo.”

“Eyy, di mo na kailangan mag-abala, Kuya. Sure ka may pupuntahan ka?” tanong ni Seokmin.

“Oo naman. O sige siya. Alis na ko. Buksan mo nga pala yung bintana if you want, kanina ka pa nag-sneeze diyan.”

Nakahinga nang malalim si Seokmin pagkalabas ni Joshua. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang magpatulong pero marami na rin namang naitulong si Joshua sa kaniya. Medyo totoo ring hindi niya alam ang mga nakalagay sa box na ito, maliban sa isang shoebox na una niyang nilagay bago niya pinaubaya sa nanay niya ang pag-aayos ng mga gamit.

Pagkabukas ni Seokmin ng box ay tumambad sa kaniya ang ilang picture frames ng pamilya at mga kaibigan.

“Ano ba yan, wala pa kong isang buong araw dito pero homesick na ako.” sabi ni Seokmin sa sarili.

Patuloy niyang inimis ang mga gamit niya hanggang makita niya ang box na una niyang nilagay doon. Mahilig si Seokmin mangolekta ng mga bagay. Kahit ano pa yan, ticket sa bus? wrapper ng candy? resibo ng grocery? Basta sa tingin niya ay makapagpapaalala sa kaniya ng mga pangyayaring tinuturing niyang importante ay kinokolekta niya. Lahat ng kaniyang nakolekta simula noong siya'y Grade 6 ay nakatago sa mga kahon ng sapatos sa ilalim ng kaniyang kama. Bago umalis ay mayroon na siyang 3 kahon, ang pinakabago ang sinama niya papuntang Maynila.

Binuksan niya ang kahon at nakita ang huling litrato nilang tatlong magkakaibigan: niya, ni Wonwoo, at ni Soonyoung. Kuha ito noong Pasko sa isang coffee shop sa Palawan nang umuwi ang Kuya Wonwoo niya at pinilit pa sila ni Soonyoung na ipa-develop ito.

  
_ “Bilis na! Sa susunod na taon magkikita kayo sa Maynila tapos baka maiwan ako dito. Isang picture lang e. Damot naman, Wonwoo.” pagdadrama ni Soonyoung. _

_ “E ano ba yan, Soonyoung!” malungkot na sabi ni Seokmin na may mangilid-ngilid na luha na sabay pagpipilit din kay Wonwoo. “Dali na Kuya Wonwoo!” _

_ “O sige na nga. Ikaw na humawak ng camera, Seokmin.” sabi ni Wonwoo. _

_ “Bakit ako?” tanong ni Seokmin na tila paiyak pa rin. _

_ “Sige, ako na lang. Okay lang ba mga muntikan nang luminaw na shots?” tanong ni Wonwoo. “Pwede rin naman si Soonyoung pero sa kaniya lang naka-focus?” _

_ “Sige na, ako na!” ika ni Seokmin. _

“Soonyoung kasi parang tanga.” bulong ni Seokmin sa sarili. Kinuha niya ang cell phone at nag-send ng message sa messenger ni Soonyoung. Kinuhanan niya ang litrato sa ibabaw ng nakakalat niyang gamit.  _ Miss na kita Soons, final final answer part III mo na ba talaga yan? Di ka na susunod dito? _

Mabilis namang nag-reply si Soonyoung ng  _ ang dugyot mo naman Seokmin, ang kalat _ .

Tumawa lang si Seokmin at pinagpatuloy ang pag-iimis. Sakto namang nakapaglinis na rin siya ng kalat pagdating ni Mingyu at nagpabili siya ng kape para sa kanilang tatlo kay Kuya Shua niya nang mag-text ito.

  
  
  
  
  


Nagising si Seokmin sa alarm ng cell phone niya. Nang magising ang diwa’y napansin niyang nag-aalarm na rin ang cell phone ng Kuya Shua niya sa taas. Tumayo si Seokmin at naalalang nagpapagising din si Mingyu dahil hindi tumatalab ang alarm clock sa kaniya. Sunod ay tinapik niya rin ang Kuya Shua nila.

“Sige Seok, mauna ka na. Feel ko marami ring tao sa CR.” mahinang sabi ni Joshua. “Kakain na muna ako ng almusal. Gusto mo ba ng egg? Isasabay ko ng luto sa akin.”

“Sige, Kuya. Paki na rin itong si Mingyu para di tayo ma-late sa orientation.”

“Okay sige.”

Pumunta na si Seokmin sa shared shower room ng dorm nila. Kada floor ay may isang shower room na may 15 cubicles. Pagdating ni Seokmin at 4 o 5 pa lang ang occupied kaya binilisan niya na ring maligo. Maya-maya’y darami na talaga ang tao. Dapat pala ay pinilit na niya ang mga ka-room niyang sumabay na sa kaniya.

Mabilis lang naligo si Seokmin at bumalik ng kwarto nila. Pagbalik ay nakaluto na ang almusal nila’t kumakain na si Joshua. Si Mingyu naman ay nakaupo lang at nakatulala.

“Tulog pa ata si Mingyu.” sabi ni Joshua nang mapansing tinignan ni Seokmin ang isa. “Marami na bang tao sa shower, Seok?”

“Di pa Kuya kaya bilisan niyo na, feel ko darami na yun mamaya.” sagot ni Seokmin. “Di ba may bakery malapit dito sa atin, Kuya? Gusto ko ng pandesal.”

“Ay oo, paglabas mo ng main entrance kaliwa ka, malapit lang yun makikita mo agad.” sabi ni Joshua at lumapit kay Mingyu. “Oy Gyu 10 minutes ka nang tulala dyan, tara na o kumain ka na.”

“Sige Kuya, bili lang ako.” paalam ni Seokmin.

Lumabas si Seokmin at papalakad na sana papuntang bakery nang napansing may nakaupo sa may entrance ng dorm nila. Sa tabi nito ay may pamilyar na maleta.

“Aba. Tiger.” bulong ni Seokmin.

Nilapitan niya ang lalaki at tinignan siya nito sabay ngumiti nang malaki at sigaw ng “Surprise!”

“Soonyoung! Bakit ka nandito!” sigaw rin pabalik ni Seokmin.

“Mga 4 ako dumating! Tapos naalala kong hindi ko pala alam kung saan yung dorm ko!” sabi ni Soonyoung, “Kaya nakiupo muna ako sa bakery! Tapos bumili ako ng pandesal!”

“Huh?”

“Tapos naalala ko yung pangalan ng dorm mo! Buti na lang kita mula doon sa bakery!”

“Anong oras ka pa nakaupo dito?” tanong ni Seokmin.

“Mga 5:30 ako lumipat dito! Kasi may lumabas na! Pero ayaw ako papasukin ng guard kahit sabi ko kakilala kita! Maganda sistema dito, safe ka dito Seok!” sigaw ni Soonyoung.

“Gago talaga, Soonyoung. Tara nga!” sabi ni Seokmin habang hinihila ang maleta ni Soonyoung. “Kuya, kaibigan ko po ito, ngayon lang lumuwas kaya di niya pa alam kung saan yung dorm niya. Sandali lang siya sa kwarto ko, tulungan ko rin mamaya.”

Pinayagan naman sila ng guard at nakapasok na nga si Soonyoung sa kwarto ni Seokmin.

“Oy Seok! Nakita mo ba yung bakery? Medyo matagal ka sa labas e, natapos na kong maligo’t lahat,” sabi ni Joshua nang marinig na bumukas ang pinto. Nakatalikod ito kina Seokmin noong una kaya’t hindi nakita agad ang kasama ng nakababata. “Kalalabas lang ni Gyu para maligo kaya alam kong ikaw yan . . .” natigilan ito nang humarap sa dalawa. “Oh . . . hello?”

“Kuya Shua, si Soonyoung pala. Soonyoung, si Kuya Shua, roommate ko. Yung isa nasa shower pa narinig mo naman.” pakilala ni Seokmin kay Soonyoung. “Kuya Shua dito muna si Soons ha, nagulat na lang din ako pagkalabas ko nandun nakaupo sa entrance. Di ako nakabili ng pandesal.”

“Hi Soonyoung, Joshua Hong nga pala.” pakilala ni Joshua.

“Hi po, Sir Joshua, Soonyoung Kwon po. Pasensya sa abala, late na ko lumuwas kasi mamimiss ko si Ate ko tsaka mga magulang ko so sinagad ko na yung oras ko doon.” nahihiyang paliwanag ni Soonyoung. “Tsaka Seokmin, hindi ka ba nakikinig sa akin kanina? Bumili nga ako ng pandesal! Ito o! Ito po o Sir Joshua, kain po kayo.” sabi ni Soonyoung nang iabot kay Joshua ng pandesal.”

“Grabe naman sa Sir Joshua, mukha na ba akong prof?” natatawang sabi ni Joshua, “Kuya Shua na lang, feel ko mas matanda ako sa’yo.”

“Ay bakit po, mas matanda kayo kay Seokmin? Akala ko mas matanda ako sa inyo! Mas matanda rin kasi ako kay Seokmin.”

“Ahh,” biglang sabi ni Seokmin, tila hindi makapaniwala na naroon na rin ang kaibigan, “kaya ba hindi mo sinabi sa akin na dito ka rin mag-aaral? Nag-emote-emote pa ko bago lumuwas! Tapos sabi mo muni-muni ka muna doon kasi di mo pa alam yung gagawin mo?”

“Eh . . .” makulit na sabi ni Soonyoung, “For the record totoo namang di ko pa alam nung nag-usap tayo kasama si Wonwoo, hindi niya rin alam kaya secret muna natin ‘to ha. Nagkita na ba kayo?”

“Hindi pa e, mailap si Kuya Wonwoo, masyado siyang busy.” sabi ni Seokmin. “Teka nga, bakit di mo pa alam nung nag-usap tayo noon? Hindi ba sabay yung resulta?”

“Yung exam, sabay, pero may isa pa kasi akong exam, talent test, ayun hindi. So . . . ayun.” paliwanag ni Soonyoung.

Umiling lang si Seokmin. Nagulat silang pareho nang biglang magsalita si Joshua, “Kumain ka na ba, Soonyoung? May 30 minutes na lang tayo bago mag-orientation, pwede ka pang kumain. Ikaw rin Seokmin, di ka pa kumakain.” natatawang banggit nito. “Also, ang cute niyong dalawa.”

“Pasensya ka na Kuya Shua ha, kung wala ka lang dito napaulanan ko na ng palo itong si Soonyoung. Kakainis pa rin ha!” pagmumukmok ni Seokmin.

“Sorry na, Seoks, gusto lang kita i-surprise.” sabi ni Soonyoung.

“Tsaka mas matanda ka rito kay Soonyoung, Kuya Shua, pero buwan lang pero mas matanda ka so Soons alam mo na.”

“Oo na bff, bati na tayo ha. Hunting-in natin si Wonwoo mamaya.”

“Kilala niyo si Kuya Wonwoo?” tanong ni Mingyu na kapapasok lang ng kwarto nila. “Senior ko yun e, kasama siya sa naglibot sa amin nung isang araw.”

“Ayun naman pala! Di na tayo mahihirapan!” sabi ni Soonyoung. “Ako nga pala si Soonyoung Kwon, 1st year Performing Arts.”

“Mingyu Kim, Architecture.”

“Joshua Hong, Fine Arts.”

“Sali rin ako!” nakangiting sabi ni Seokmin, “Seokmin Lee, Linguistics!”

  
  
  
  
  


“Kuya nating lahat si Joshua di ba? Bakit 1st year din siya?” tanong ni Soonyoung kay Seokmin. Katatapos lang ng orientation at ng paglilibot nila sa kani-kanilang mga building. Ngayon ay lumilibot lang sila at hinahanap ang Architecture building gamit ang direksiyon na binigay ni Mingyu.

“Ikaw Soonyoung chismoso ka.” sagot ni Seokmin.

“Ay, di ba pwedeng sabihin? Okay lang naman.” sabi ni Sooyoung.

“Hmm,” huminga nang malalim si Seokmin, “Di naman confidential, sabi niya lang hindi sila nagsstay sa isang lugar ng pamilya niya kasi sa iba-ibang lugar nadedestino Mommy niya. So ayun, sumasama sila. For 2 years ata nasa Korea sila. Ngayon lang ata naging positive family nila na magsstay sila nang matagal dito kaya nag-enroll na siya.”

“Ooooh . . . galing nakapag-Korea na si Kuya Shua! Pangarap ko rin pumunta dun e.” sabi ni Soonyoung.

“E kung sumagot ka doon sa isang nag-DM sa’yo na napanood dance practice mo di ba?” tanong ni Seokmin.

“Alam mo, okay sana kung isang oras lang na bus ang sasakyan ang layo ng Korea dito, G ako e. Ito nga lang pagluwas sa Maynila nahirapan na ako, imagine mo na lang kung anong mangyayari kapag nag-go ako doon di ba?” sagot naman ni Soonyoung.

“Hay nako Soonyoung.”

“Soonyoung!”

Nagulat silang dalawa nang may narinig na malakas na sigaw mula sa harap nila.

“Wonwoo my friend!” sigaw pabalik ni Soonyoung.

“Kuya Wonwoo!”

  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis silang lahat naka-adapt sa Maynila kahit sa iba-ibang lupalop ng Pilipinas sila nanggaling. Ang problema lang ay acads, pero problema naman ng lahat ng nag-aaral iyon. Ang hindi lang maintindihan ni Seokmin ay bakit kailangan niyang sagutan itong homework sa Math na kahit ilang beses niya basahin ay hindi niya mawari.

“Alam mo, Kuya Joshua,” sabi ni Seokmin.

“Uhm?” tanong naman ni Joshua na may sinasagutan ring papel sa katabing mesa ni Seokmin.

“Bakit kasi?” umpisa ni Seokmin. “Nag-Linguistics ako kasi sabi nila languages. Bakit may ganito?”

Tumawa ang nakatatanda at itinabi ang upuan kay Seokmin na mukhang sinasabunutan na ang sarili, “Ano ba iyan?”

“English din naman yung language, pero di ko talaga maintindihan Kuya.” nalulungkot na sabi ni Seokmin. “Kapag nakakakita ako ng ganito iniisip ko pa rin kung paano ako nakapasok sa school na ‘to e.”

“Ano ka ba! Tara nga, tignan natin kung ma-solve nating dalawa.” aya ni Joshua. “Tutal pagod na rin akong magbasa. Alam mo bang nag-Fine Arts din ako kasi akala ko puro drawing?” sabi nito habang tumatawa. “Pero tignan mo ngayon, Gen. Sci.”

Natawa rin nang malakas si Seokmin. “Magaling ka ba sa Math, Kuya?”

“Hindi rin.”

“Ay.”

“Pero try natin. Kapag di talaga kaya, hintayin na lang natin si Mingyu. Tapos magluto na tayo ng dinner para di na siya magluluto di ba?”

Sinubukan nila. Sinubukan talaga. Pero nang mapansing mag-iisang oras na ay isa sa limang problems pa lang ang nasagutan nila ay nagpasya na silang sumuko.

“At least may isa tayong nagawa.” sabi ni Joshua sabay tawa.

“Grabe Kuya sumakit talaga ulo ko dito.” naiiyak na sagot ni Seokmin. “Buti pa si Mingyu magaling sa Math.”

“Alam mo Seok, kaniya-kaniyang galing yan. May dahilan kung bakit ka nandito. May dahilan kung bakit ako nandito. Sadyang hindi lang Math ang dahilan para sa ating dalawa.” sabi ni Joshua.

“Pero grabe talaga Kuya. Bakit ganito. Unang sem pa lang. Paano na yung mga susunod?”

“Hindi ko sasabihing magiging madali. Pero itong mga random subjects na ‘to, isang taon lang ‘to. Next year iba na. Baka magustuhan na natin pareho. Ngayon, ang dapat nating gawin ay magtiis.”

“Ehhhhh,”

“Ano ka ba, natiis mo nga yung 12 years na sapilitang pag-aaral ng kung ano-ano simula elementary hanggang SHS, ito pa bang 4 na taon lang?” sabi ni Joshua habang papuntang dining table nila, “Alam mo bang dati ayaw ko ng amoy ng kape?”

“Random nun ha, Kuya.” sabi ni Seokmin habang nakatingin kay Shua. “Saan mo pala nakuha yung coffee maker?”

“Ahh, ito? Hiniram ko dun sa kaklase ko. Anyway, balik tayo sa kape.”

“Okay, bakit mo nagustuhan?”

“Kasi nung nasa Korea ako, wala akong magawa, hindi rin ako makapag-enroll kasi hindi naman ako iiwan doon kung sakaling babalik sila dito,” kuwento ni Joshua habang gumagawa ng kape, “So naghanap na lang ako ng pagkakaabalahan. Sikat doon nun yung coffee art, so nag-enroll ako para matuto.”

“Ohhhh! Wow ang galing!” namamanghang sabi ni Seokmin.

“Noong unang araw ko, nakasunog ako ng beans. Tapos pinatikim pa sa amin yung beans na ni-roast namin.”

“Mapait?”

“Very.” sagot ni Joshua na tila naaalala ang lasa ng unang beans na ni-roast niya. “Pagkatapos nun, yun din yung gagamitin namin panggawa ng unang kape namin. Muntik na rin ako hindi bumalik pagkatapos ng break. Biruin mo, ang pait-pait na ng beans, tapos yun pa yung gagamitin ko pang-kape.”

“I assume bumalik ka. Bakit ka bumalik, Kuya?”

Matagal bago sumagot si Joshua. Inayos niya muna ang dalawang tasang tinitimpla. Nilapag niya ang isa sa harap ni Seokmin. “Wow marunong ka pala talaga Kuya!”

“Akala mo joke lang?” natatawang sagot ni Joshua.

“Hindi naman. So, bakit ka nga bumalik Kuya?”

“Kasi sayang binayad ko.” sabi ni Joshua.

Hindi alam ni Seokmin kung anong irereact kaya uminom na lang siya ng kape. Nalimutan niyang mainit kaya pagkatama sa labi niya ay hindi na niya talaga nakontrol ang reaksyon.

“Hala!” nabigla ring sigaw ni Joshua habang kumukuha ng malamig na tubig sa ref. “Nakakaloka Seokmin teka nga.” 

Nang kumalma ay nagtawanan lang ulit silang dalawa.

“Hindi ko kasi alam kung seryoso ka o hindi sa sinabi mo kuya, tapos hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin kaya ininom ko na lang yung kape.” paliwanag ni Seokmin.

“Bakit naman ako magjo-joke.” tanong ni Joshua. “Totoo yun.” sabi niya habang tumatawa. “Mahirap yung palipat-lipat ng lugar, alam mo yun, hindi ako tumatagal sa isang school, napakarami kong IDs, lahat dahil sa trabaho ng nanay ko. Akong hindi naman nagtatrabaho nahirapan di ba, paano pa si Mama at Papa? Kaya bumalik ako sa loob at tinimpla yung mapait na beans. Well, malamang, sobrang mapait na kape yung lumabas. Pero niremedyohan naman ng teacher so nainom pa rin. Pagkatapos nun sinabi ko sa sarili ko na hindi na ako magtitimpla ng ultra pait na kape ulit. Ayun. Ngayon may lisensya na ako as a barista.”

Nginitian ni Seokmin si Joshua sabay ininom ang kape dahan-dahan, “Masarap nga, Kuya!”

“Malamang, ako gumawa niyan e. Also,” sabi ni Joshua. Tumayo ito ay kumuha ng tissue. Pinunasan niya ang labi ni Seokmin dahil may foam. “Hindi naman marami yung foam ng kape ko pero medyo messy ka uminom.”

Nagulat si Seokmin sa ginawa ng nakatatanda kaya tumingin lang siya rito. Napansin ni Joshua na nanahimik ang kausap at napatingin siya sa kamay na may tissue na nasa labi ni Seokmin. Magsasalita na sana siya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. Sa gulat ay pareho silang napaupo nang tuwid ni Seokmin.

“Good evening friends. Anong gusto niyong ulam today?” tanong ni Mingyu matapos ibaba ang mga gamit.

“Ano kasi, Gyu, kami na ni Kuya Shua magluluto ng ulam. Anong gusto mo?” tanong ni Seokmin.

“Ay bakit?”

“Papatulong sana ako sa homework ko sa Math . . . kung okay lang?”

“Sus! Sure my bro! Wala akong pasok bukas.”

“Yun naman pala,” sabi ni Joshua, “Ako na lang ang magluluto. Mag-aral na kayo diyan.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan ay nagkita sina Soonyoung at Seokmin sa tindahan sa tapat ng architecture building. Hinihintay nila si Wonwoo para sabay-sabay silang maghapunan.

"Yung isa kong roommate, si Jun, bffs na kami nun e. PerfArts din siya pero magkaiba kami ng block kasi 2nd year na siya, pero okay lang, parehong dance specialization namin. Grabe yon si Jun sobrang pogi tapos muse na ng Dance Troupe pero kasi naman! Kasingtangkad ata ni Mingyu yun. Tapos alam mo ba may isa akong ka-block, si Minghao, grabe nung nag-audition kami para sa dance troupe, wow, . . ." napahinto ang pagsasalita ni Soonyoung nang makitang tulala lang ang kaibigan. Hindi nga nito napansin na tumigil na siya sa pagsasalita. 

Mga 5 minuto rin naghintay si Soonyoung na mapansin ng kasama bago ito umaksyon, "SEOKMIN!" sigaw niya sabay palo ng mesang gawa sa kahoy. Halos matapon na ang gulamang iniinom nila pareho, "SEOKMIN! SEOKMIN!"

Nagulat naman si Seokmin at dali-daling kinuha ang mga gulaman, "Ano?! Ano yun Soonyoung?"

"Gising ka na?" tanong ni Soonyoung, "Kanina ka pa tulala diyan. Tapos biglang lalaki yung mata mo. Tapos iiling. Okay ka lang?"

"Ginagawa ko yun?" tanong pabalik ni Seokmin.

"Ay malamang. Alangan namang nag-iimbento ako." sagot ni Soonyoung. "Sino na naman ba yang iniisip mo? Huli kang nagkaganyan nung may nakuha ka pang bote nung magbabaon tayo ng time capsule letter. Nasaan na nga pala yun? Iniwan mo sa Palawan?"

"Daming tanong, Hosh. Wala naman akong iniisip na kung sino. Kulang lang tulog ko kakasagot nung problem set sa Algeb." sagot ni Seokmin, "Tsaka dala ko yung letter. Nakaipit sa journal ko."

"Oy wow may journal ka pa rin pala! Kanino nga ulit yung letter? Jisook? Jiseo? Ay! Speaking of Ji! E di ba nga, yung isa kong roommate si Jun super cool buddy buddy! Yung isa super sungit! Jihoon pangalan! PerfArts din pero music specialization. Pasalamat siya super cute niya rin . . ." pagpapatuloy ni Soonyoung, limot na ang kung anomang tungkol sa letter.

Pero hindi lumayo ang iniisip ni Seokmin. Kung kanina ay yung kamay (tissue) sa labi niya ang iniisip niya, ngayon ay ang sulat naman ni Jisoo Hong. Nagkataon pang pareho sila ng apelyido ni Joshua.  _ Pero imposible namang si Kuya Joshua rin yung Jisoo, ang daming Hong sa mundo, wala pa sa 1% ang chance na si Kuya Shua nga yun. _

  
  
  
  
  


“Yang si Seokmin kanina pa lutang.” sabi ni Soonyoung habang kumakain sila ng hapunan.

“Hindi ha! Nakikinig ako sa kuwento mo. Roommates mo di ba si Jun tsaka si Jihoon na kailangang magpasalamat kasi cute?” sabi ni Seokmin na tila ba nang-aasar.

“Hay nako Soonyoung. Maawa ka sa roommate mo.” sabi naman ni Wonwoo.

“Ano ba yan! Kayo nga dapat maawa sa akin. Palagi na lang yun nakairap. Feel ko kahit tulog ako tinitignan ako nang masama nun.” pagsusumbong ni Soonyoung. “Pero super cute niya talaga, seryoso.”

“O siya! Tigilan mo na yung roommate mo Soonyoung. Crush mo na naman.” sabi ni Wonwoo matapos humigop ng ngayo’y malamig na sabaw ng sinigang.

“Wala namang problema sa crush. Kahit na ang sungit niya sa akin. Masyadong malaki ang puso ko kaya may space pa para i-admire siya.” ani ni Soonyoung na tila ba nagde-daydream. “Buti na lang pala late ako nagpunta ng Maynila ‘no. Sa dorm na ng 2nd years ako siniksik. Kasi kung sumabay ako kay Seokmin baka roommate ko pa siya. Ayaw ko na sawa na ako.”

“Pinagsasasabi mo.” natatawang sabi ni Seokmin.

“Pero isa ka pa Seokmin, medyo lutang ka nga.” sabi naman ni Wonwoo. “Ni hindi mo nga napansing dumating na ako kanina. Ano ba yang iniisip mo?”

“Problem set niya raw sa Math.” sagot ni Soonyoung. “I mean, sino niloloko mo Seokmin?”

“Kasi naman!” naiinis na sagot ni Seokmin.

“Ikaw na mismo nagsabi nung isang araw, ultra genius yung isa mong roommate, for sure, kahit di mo sabihin sa amin, tinulungan ka nun magsagot. For sure tulog ka na kagabi bago mag-12. Samantalang ako . . . hay nako gusto ko na ayaw kong ipagpalit si Jihoon na roommate dyan sa roommate mo. Marunong nang magluto, mabait pa. Pero hindi siya cute.” nanlulumong sabi ni Soonyoung.

“Sure din akong gusto kang ipagpalit ng roommate mo sa mas tahimik na roommate, Soonyoung.” pang-aasar ni Wonwoo. “Pero ano nga, may problema ba, Seokmin?”

“Wala naman, Kuya Wonwoo. Ano lang, kasi . . .” nahihiyang sabi ni Seokmin. Kumuha ito ng siomai at nakatapon pa ng toyomansi, at tsaka tumuloy, “Kasi di ba kilala niyo si Kuya Shua. Ay anuba siyempre kilala niyo, ayun, nag-emote na naman kasi ako kagabi kasi nahihirapan ako sa problem set. Tapos ayun, tinulungan niya ko kahit hindi namin nasagot pareho. Ginawan niya ako ng kape na may latte art, hiniram niya raw sa kaklase niya yung coffee maker? Ahh basta, tapos ayun alam niyo naman ako kumain, messy, like ngayon, so may foam ako sa bibig tapos ano . . . pinunasan niya huhu.”

“HOY!” sigaw ni Soonyoung.

“Gago Nyong maingay,” natatawang sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Hoy . . .” bulong ni Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung talaga parang ano e,” naiinis ulit na sabi ni Seokmin, “Pero ayun na nga. Maliban dun, ni-comfort niya rin ako kasi hindi talaga ako tumigil sa pangmamaliit sa sarili ko. Kaya ayun. Ang tagal ko talagang nakatulog kagabi kakaisip nun. Hanggang kanina iniisip ko pa rin. Hanggang ngayon. Baka hanggang mamaya.”

“So crush mo na si Kuya Shua?” pabulong na tanong ni Soonyoung.

“Mukhang ganoon na nga.” pag-amin ni Seokmin.

Hinampas ni Soonyoung si Wonwoo tsaka sinabing, “Ano ka ba! Ayos lang yan Seoks! Malaki rin ang puso mo! Huwag kang gagaya dito kay Wonwoo pusong bato!”

Tumayo naman si Wonwoo at gumanti ng hampas kay Soonyoung. “May mahampas lang talaga e no, Soonyoung? Lumayo na nga ako sa’yo’t alam kong manggaganito ka.”

“Hay nako Nonu di mo ako malalayuan,” mapang-asar na sabi ni Soonyoung, “Anyway, Seokmin, okay lang yan talaga. Mukhang magiging positive naman ang influence sa’yo ni Kuya Joshua. Boto kami!”

“Thank you.” nakangiting sagot ni Seokmin habang nakatingin sa mga kaibigan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw at mabilis ding natapos ang midterms nila. Nagpunta sina Wonwoo, Seokmin, at Soonyoung sa Baguio dahil kaarawan ng nanay ni Jihoon at inimbita sila. Sumama rin sa kanila si Jun. Inaya rin nila ang mga roommate nila Seokmin at Wonwoo pero may kani-kanila na silang plano. Dalawang araw lang sila sa Baguio pero sobrang nag-enjoy si Seokmin dahil unang beses niyang magpunta rito.

“Kuya Jihoon, salamat talaga sa pagpapatuloy sa amin sa bahay niyo ha!” pagpapasalamat ulit ni Seokmin kay Jihoon.

“Okay lang!” sagot naman ni Jihoon. “Thank you rin sa pagsama sa akin pag-uwi.”

“Thank you rin sa paghatid sa akin dito sa dorm.” muling pagpapasalamat ni Seokmin.

“On the way naman, tsaka hindi naman ako ang nagd-drive!” sagot ni Jihoon. “Sige na, pasok ka na! Nakikita ko na sina Mingyu at Joshua nakasilip.”

“Pumasok ka na Seokmin, lumalakas na yung ulan!” sigaw ni Soonyoung mula sa loob ng van.

“Thank you ulit, mga Kuya!”

Tumakbo papunta sa mga roommate niyang naghihintay nga sa may entrance sa kaniya. “Welcome back, Seokmin my bro!” sabi ni Mingyu.

“Na-miss mo ba kami?” nakangiting tanong ni Joshua.

“Oo naman siyempre! Bakit kasi hindi kayo sumama!” sabi ni Seokmin habang inaabot ang pasalubong kay Mingyu, “Pasensya na yan lang kinaya ko ha.”

“Ano ka ba! Hindi naman required magpasalubong!” sabi naman ni Joshua.

Pagpasok ng kwarto ay unang napansin ni Seokmin na bago na ang kurtinang nakalagay sa bintana nila. Pagkatingin sa kama ay bago na rin ang mga cover, pati na ang punda ng mga unan.

“Hala! Naglinis kayo nang wala ako. Nakakahiya naman Kuya, Mingyu!”

“Oy di rin ako naglinis kasi wala rin ako dito kahapon, sa tunay nga Kuya Shua, nakakahiya.” 

“Ano ba kayo, okay lang yan. Dito rin naman ako nagru-room, so okay lang na linisin ko yung kwarto. Isa pa, hindi rin kasi kami natuloy kahapon. So ayun. Pasensya na pala’t ginalaw ko yung mga gamit niyo ha.”

“Ano ka ba Kuya Shua! Sorry at ikaw lang ang naglinis.”

“Dahil dyan, nakaluto ka na ba ng dinner, Kuya?” tanong ni Mingyu.

“Hindi pa, maaga pa e. Ikaw na lang magluto, Gyu, para makabawi ka.” pabirong sagot ni Joshua.

“Oo naman! May padala nga si Mama sa aking side dishes, masarap kimchi na luto ni Mama. Anyway, grocery muna ako. May gusto kayo ipabili?” sagot ni Mingyu.

“Nah~ wala akong ipapabili, Gyu, kagagaling ko lang sa gastos.” sagot ni Seokmin. “Ikaw, Kuya Shua?”

“Wala rin! May coffee beans pa naman tayo. Ikaw na bahala sa bibilhin, Gyu!” nakangiting sagot ni Joshua.

Nang makaalis si Mingyu ay lumapit si Joshua kay Seokmin na nakaupo sa kama nito habang tinitignan ang bag na ginamit niya. Tinapik nito ang nakababata at sinabing, “Oy! Seokmin! Sa PHS ka rin pala nag-high school?” 

“Paano mo nalaman, Kuya?” tanong ni Seokmin. “At oo, doon ako nag-high school. Kaklase ko si Soonyoung tapos si Kuya Wonwoo isang taon ang agwat sa amin.”

“Wow! What a small world!” tumatawang sabi ni Joshua. “Sorry, nabangga ko kasi yung isang box sa ilalim ng kama mo habang nagwawalis kahapon, tapos ayun nakita ko yung ID mo nung high school. Blond ka pa nga e!”

“Hala! Kuya! Nakakahiya talaga. Ang dugyot ko. Dapat di ko na dinala yung box e.”

“Ano ka ba, nananahimik yung box mo, ako yung agresibong magwalis.” sabi ni Joshua habang malakas na tumatawa. Nang mahimasmasan, sinabi niya kay Seokmin, “Ang alam ko lang taga-Palawan kayo. Hindi ko alam na same place pa pala kung saan kami tumira kayo nakatira. Well I assume same place kasi doon ka rin nag-aral sa PHS. Nag-aral kasi ako doon pero two years lang, tapos nalipat ng lugar si Mama dito sa Manila so tinapos ko lang yung Grade 8 tapos transfer na ulit.”

“Kailan ka nasa PHS, Kuya? Baka nagkasalubong na pala tayo ‘no?”

“Hmmm . . . kailan nga ba?” sabi ni Joshua. Matagal-tagal din niyang pinag-isipan kung kailan nga ba. “2010, 2011? Kasi Grade 7 at 8 ako sa PHS e. Nandoon ka na ba nun?”

“Ay, wala pa, pero baka nagkita na kayo ni Kuya Wonwoo nun!” sabi ni Seokmin.

“Woah, ang galing. Grabe. Tapos nagkita-kita pa tayo dito. Ang cool talaga.” manghang sabi ni Joshua.

Napatayo nang tuwid si Seokmin nang biglang may maalala. “So sa PHS ka nag-Grade 8, Kuya! Ibig sabihin, gumawa ka rin nung time capsule letter!”

“Ay oo! Napaano na kaya yun?” tanong ni Joshua sa sarili.

“Bakit napaano?” tanong pabalik ni Seokmin.

“Kasi, kahit natapos ko yung Grade 8 sa PHS, nag-take na lang ako ng special exams tapos card. Parang one month pa ata yung classes nun pero umalis na ko. So hindi ko na nahukay yung letter.” paliwanag ni Joshua.

“Wow.” nabiglang sagot ni Seokmin sabay sigaw ng, “Don’t tell me!” 

“Ano?” natatawang sagot ni Joshua. “Ang cute mo talaga Seokmin.”

“AY!” sigaw muli ng nakababata sabay hampas  _ nang mahina _ kay Joshua. “Ano ba, Kuya!”

Lumapit ito sa drawer sa study table niya at kinuha ang journal. Bumalik siya sa tabi ni Joshua at binuksan ito sa pahina kung saan may mga nakaipit na papel.

“Oh my God!” nabiglang sagot ni Joshua. “Wow. Jisoo Hong!”

Nagkatitigan silang dalawa nang matagal at tsaka tumawa. “Grabe! Wow. Hindi pa ba tadhana ito, Seokmin?” natatawang sagot ni Joshua.

“Kuya, ikaw si Jisoo Hong?” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Seokmin.

“Oo. Jisoo Hong ang gamit kong pangalan bago pumunta at habang nasa Korea. Pagbalik dito tsaka namin ginawang Joshua.” paliwanag ni Joshua habang tinitignan ang envelope ng time capsule letter niya. “Binasa mo?”

“Hindi, Kuya. Sineryoso ko kasi yung ganyan ko, so inisip ko na baka personal din yung nilagay ni Jisoo,  _ mo _ , sa letter na yan. Ang alam ko lang ay si Jisoo Hong ang may-ari niyan at sa PHS siya nag-Grade 7 at 8. Alam mo ba Kuya sabi namin ni Soonyoung, kapag na-bore kami hahanapin namin yan si Jisoo Hong.”

Ngumiti sa kaniya si Joshua, “Basahin natin?”

“Okay lang ba sa’yo, Kuya?” pagpapaalam ni Seokmin.

“Oo naman, ako nga nag-aya, di ba?”

_ 5 September, 2011 _

_ Hindi ko alam kung dapat ko bang seryosohin ang letter na ‘to o hindi, kasi alam kong hindi ko rin naman mabubungkal ‘to. _

_ Lilipat na naman kami. _

_ Nakakalungkot, ilang taon pa lang ako pero ang dami ko nang naging ID. Dalawang taon pa lang kami dito sa Palawan pero lilipat na naman kami ng lugar. Hindi naman sa may mami-miss ako dito kasi sinadya ko na ring huwag mag-rely masyado sa ibang tao dahil mahirap maging close sa kanila. Hanggang ngayon ay iniisip ko pa rin sina Seungcheol at Jeonghan na naging kaibigan ko noong elementary sa Cebu. Nag-uusap pa rin naman kami pero hindi na kasingdalas nang pag-uusap namin noong kalilipat ko lang dito. _

_ Kailan kaya kami magtatagal sa isang lugar? Hindi ba napapagod si Mama kalilipat? _

_ Malaki ang pasasalamat ko dahil maayos ang buhay namin ngayon dahil sa trabaho nina Mama at Papa. Buti na rin at self-employed si Papa bilang artist kaya hindi masyadong naapektuhan ang trabaho niya sa paglipat-lipat ng lugar kay Mama. Iniisip ko nga, paano kung may kapatid ako? Siguro hindi masyadong malungkot kung may kasama ako palagi sa bawat paglipat? Pero iisipin ko rin yung mararamdaman niyang lungkot? Paano kung mas bata pa siya sa akin? Hay, aalagaan ko pa? HAHAHA joke lang ¼ _

_ Ano kayang sasabihin ng makakakuha nito ‘no? O baka nakabaon pa rin siya if ever bisitahin ko ‘tong school na ‘to ulit sa future?  _

_ Jisoo, masaya ka na ba? May mga kaibigan ka ba sa tabi mo? Sana hindi ka na napapagod kalilipat, kasi for sure kapag nakita mo itong letter na ‘to, mas matanda ka na sa akin, mas mature, mas marami na ang nalalaman. _

_ Wala na akong space sa yellow pad. Masakit na rin ang kamay ko. Hanggang dito na lang muna. _

_ P.S.: Kung sinoman ang makakahukay nito, huwag mo na akong hanapin? Ikaw bahala. Pero mahilig ako sa social media. Malamang niyan may FB ako, pwede mo akong i-DM :D _

_ Dahil mahal na mahal ko ang aking sarili, Jisoo, I love you <3 _

“Wow. I was this sad.” sabi ni Joshua. Lumingon ito sa katabi at nakitang umiiyak na ito. “Hala, Seokmin, ba’t ka umiiyak?”

“Kasi Kuya, ilang taon ka pa lang niyan tapos ganiyan na. Sana naging kalaro kita noon tapos hindi kita titigilan, lagi kitang padadalhan ng sulat kapag umalis ka na. Tapos magkikita tayo ulit tapos close pa rin tayo.” umiiyak na sabi ni Seokmin.

“Ano ka ba! Wag ka mag-alala. Yung mga nabanggit ko dito sa sulat, sina Jeonghan at Seungcheol, nandito rin sila ngayon sa school na ‘to, si Han 3rd year, si Cheol 2nd kasi nag-shift si loko. Sila rin yung madalas kong kasama pag nagma-mall.” sabi ni Joshua, “Iba lang talaga yung naramdaman ko nung paalis kami ng Palawan kasi hindi man marami yung naging kaibigan ko doon, nagustuhan ko naman yung lugar. Hindi ako sa tao na-attach.” sabi niya pa sabay tawa.

“Okay ka na ngayon, Kuya?” tanong ni Seokmin.

“Oo naman! Marami akong kaibigan ngayon. Nandiyan si Mingyu. Sina Jeonghan. Pati na rin sina Soonyoung. Tapos kaibigan ko na rin yung mga SHS na tinuturuan ko pag weekends, sina Seungkwan, nako makakasundo mo yun pagpasok nila dito. Tapos pwede na rin naman akong hindi sumama kina Mama if ever malilipat na naman siya kasi legal na ko,” paliwanag ni Joshua tsaka tumingin na tila ba nang-aasar kay Seokmin, “na I doubt kasi matanda na rin sila Mama at Papa. Anyway, andyan silang lahat, so okay na ako.”

Tumango lang si Seokmin habang nagpupunas ng luha. “Hindi mo man lang ako nabanggit.”

“Napansin mo?” tanong ni Joshua sabay tawa nang malakas. “Kakasabi ko pa lang na tadhana na may kagagawan nang lahat ng ‘to. Pero kidding aside, thank you Seokmin, kasi tinago mo ‘tong letter ko. Grabe ang ganda ko magsulat ng cursive dati, anong nangyari?” tiningnan nito si Seokmin, “Pero yun na nga, thank you rin kasi nandyan na kayo, nandyan ka na.”

“Mga pinagsasabi mo Kuya!” nahihiyang sabi ni Seokmin sabay tayo para kumuha ng tubig sa mini-ref nila, “Pwede mo na labanan si Soonyoung sa palandian.”

“Effective ba, Seokmin?” tanong ni Joshua.

“Hay nako, Kuya!”

Lalapit na sana si Joshua kay Seokmin nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. Bumungad sa kanila si Mingyu na may malaking ngiti, “Oh bakit namumula na naman si Seokmin!”

Tumawa lang nang malakas si Joshua habang napahawak naman sa pisngi niya si Seokmin.

Ibinaba ni Mingyu ang ingredients sa lulutuin niya at humarap sa dalawa, “Kung di pa kayo tapos magharutan, maaari bang lumabas muna kayong dalawa? Kailangan ko ng katahimikan.”

“Ako na lang lalabas! Kuya Joshua wag kang susunod! Pupunta muna ako kina Soonyoung!” nagmamadaling sabi ni Seokmin habang palabas, narinig niya pang sinabi ni Joshua na tumatawa.

Nang malayo na sa kwarto nila ay napangiti na lang si Seokmin. Hindi na siya masyadong nahohomesick, masaya na rin siya dahil nandiyan silang lahat.

**Author's Note:**

> Twin! Ito na. Pasensya na kung late :( Pang-2020 Christmas sana 'to so belated Merry Christmas.
> 
> Maliban sa pagbati ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon, dito po nagmula ang fic:
> 
> Going Seventeen Spin-off Ep. 2: https://www.vlive.tv/post/0-18255783
> 
> Maraming salamat sa pagbasa! :)


End file.
